


Sizzling Love for the Lonely Hearts

by gemspray



Category: Galaga - Fandom, Mappy, Namco, Namco High, Rally X, Tower of Druaga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mcdonalds au, broken heart emoji, i guess, im being held captive in the burning confines of my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspray/pseuds/gemspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil is just another McDonalds employee trying to earn enough money to see his long-time friend, Mappy, who lives in Vermont. One summer, Mappy decides to come visit /him/ instead, and together they work at Namco City's local McDonalds. Now that they're finally together, will a love as sizzling hot as the patties on the grill commence? Or will a hatred as cold as the ice cubes in McDonalds fucking nasty iced coffee root itself in the two friends' hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gil's Not-So-Secret Identity

By day, Gilgamesh Luvsonedirection Thaddeus Namco Davis is Namco High's star history student, having went through a significant amount of history himself. Also by day (but in the summer), he was just another ordinary McDonalds employee tryna make a change :/. And also, maybe nab a couple of bucks so he could fly up to Vermont to see the source of his heart's desire and friend, Mappy.

It was the eagerly awaited final day of school, and Gil was preparing his burning soul for another summer working at McDonalds. Ki stood waiting next to him as he slamdunked book after book into his surprisingly sturdy backpack.

"Gil," she began, "How far are you exactly in buying a plane ticket? You've been working at that burger place since we were freshman, and now we're seniors! Well, were, anyway."

Gil thought for a moment as he continued digging through his locker.

"Don't worry about it Ki," he assured her, "This summer should do it. Oh, here's your circlet, by the way."

Gil tossed the circlet over to Ki, who caught it with practiced agility.

"You ass! I've been looking for this the whole school year!" she playfully scolded her friend, meanwhile delicately placing the circlet on her head.

The soon-to-be McDonalds employee chuckled, and looked into his locker again. He ultimately decided to stick his arm in and shoved all the contents of the locker onto the floor. He stared at it for a while before looking up at the bewildered Ki, and flashed her a not so guilty smile.

"Want to see if I took any more of your priceless possessions?"

Ki rolled her eyes, still smirking, and got down on her knees next to the pile of Gil's Dirty Secrets.

"See if I don't take any of yours."


	2. That Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for making u wait a month for an update! not rly tho thanks for the one kudos xd props to u

Summer was finally here. Ah summer.

Gil was walking to his regular summer job, because he's a student and honestly how does anyone expect him to afford a car, especially when he has his heart set on a whole plane (ticket) instead? Yeah so anyway he entered the Golden Arches because that's literally what Namco City's McDonalds looks like and went in to meet his boss, the blue car from Rally X.

"Beep," it said.

"I'm very sorry about your wife Blue but honestly do you really think I give a fuck I stopped caring years ago just shut the fuck up," Gil replied.

"Honk."

"Will do, sir!" Gil said as he grabbed the broom so he could complete his assigned task of sweeping hte porch like in that one anime promo for McDonalds.

He pushed open the exit door and stepped outside into the dazzling sunshine because it's summer yaknow. Then, he gracefully started to sweep, avoiding the people who ate outside. He swept for like four hours when he heard a voice that grabbed his attention.

"Hey motherfucker," it began, "I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if there was an opening here?"

Gil looked up and immediately had heart palpitations.

Standing in front of him was his partner in crime, his tango partner, the bowl to his rice, his friend, Mappy.

"Holy shit!!!!!!" they excalimed at the same time because they're in sync like that.

Gil abandoned his broom to cover the distance between him and his friend, and swept Mappy off his feet into a heartfelt embrace.

"What are you doing here?!" Gil exclaimed, "How did you even get here actually?"

Mappy did his signature anime laugh and answered, "I was saving up to see you, why are you surprised? Besides, in an empty back of cashews, you gotta add your own nut." Gil softly laughed. 

"Okaaay... why are you looking for a job, then?" he asked.

"Here's the deal," Mappy began, "I didn't exactly think this whole 'visiting you' thing through so...I kinda have nowhere to stay, so I'm trying to earn enough money to check into a motel, since I blew it all on the plane ticket and necessities like that..."

Gil nodded sagely, pondering on his friend's situation. Then, he had what he thought was a brilliant idea.

"Well, I'm sure there's a spot open for you here! Namco City's McDonalds isn't exactly a Summer Job Hotspot...and if you're looking fur a place to stay...there's always my house," he offered.

"Nice thanks," Mappy replied in a way that Gil thought was a little too much enthusiasm for the situation, "I owe you big time!"

"Right this way then," Gil said as he lead his friend to the Golden Arches, and together, they walked into heaven i mean McDonalds.

**Author's Note:**

> i want goro to choke me while i scream


End file.
